Keep Holding My Hand
by Pulele Hua
Summary: #5 Draco's performance has reached outside of Hogwarts. What will Draco do if his parents find out? During all this, Harry lets Draco know how he really feels.


**Keep Holding My Hand**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Beta:** None

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this published. I just never liked how it was going; and this is nothing but pure fluffiness. And sorry if it feels like a filler story. I really tried to make it pop, but I just wanted to focus on their relationship. ^_^

* * *

"Students and staff; may I have your attention, please?" At once, everyone settled down. "I would like to inform you that we will have a performance, once again; nothing fancy. The show will commence in an hour, so please, enjoy your dinner."

After Dumbledore's speech, everyone turned to the Slytherin table and eyed Draco.

"I promise; it's not me this time," Draco answered. _That type of performance was a onetime thing._

The hall started on their dinner as they tried to figure out who was performing this time.

Harry walked through the opened doors under his invisibility cloak and saw everyone in attendance. Dumbledore spotted Harry and walked towards the podium. Everyone quickly quieted; all eager to see the show. For a few seconds, Dumbledore scanned over his young pupils.

"It seems like everyone is keen on watching the show, so I won't prolong the wait any longer." Dumbledore clapped his hands and swished them out; a drum set, keyboard, guitar, and bass appeared in front of the head table.

Harry saw this as his cue and walked up the hall, holding his cloak snugly. Looking over to the right, he spotted Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean staring at the instruments. He pulled out his wand and flicked it over to the boys. With glazed eyes and small smiles, they silently got up and sauntered over to the newly created stage.

Confusion passed over everyone as the four boys walked up to the front; all were wondering _what is going on?_

The boys reached the stage; Ron picked up the guitar, Seamus held the bass, Dean stood in front of the keyboards, and Neville sat down behind the drums. As the boys tested out the instruments, Dumbledore sat back down. Harry, who was standing in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, took a deep breath. The band went silent as a gust of wind blew the candles out; and with another flick of his wand, the band began the performance.

The hall sat silently and looked around to see who was going to sing. They still couldn't spot anyone moving towards the microphone.

Harry walked up to the old fashioned 50s ribbon microphone. He reached under and pulled the cloak off him disheveling his hair even more. He looked out towards the audience and spotted his lover staring astounded at him.

Draco recognized the song immediately; it was from one of his favorite bands. The synthesized popping sounds of the keyboard echoed through the hall. The house lights slowly rose as a lonely spotlight focused on his green-eyed beauty.

Harry blew him a kiss and began to sing.

_Run_

_Running all the time_

_Running to the future_

_With you right by my side_

_Me_

_I'm the one you chose_

_Out of all the people_

_You wanted me the most_

* * *

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast waiting for Harry to make his entrance. They knew he didn't sleep in the tower last night, and they hadn't been able to talk to any of their Slytherin friends.

"I wonder where he is," muttered Hermione.

"Why do we still have to go to class?" whined Ron. "We finished our exams already."

"Grow up, Ronald. A few more days at Hogwarts won't kill you. Besides, when will the next time be when you see all your friends?"

"I guess," mumbled Ron as he stuffed his face with some eggs.

A few minutes later, the owl post arrived. Hermione noticed the noise level rise as she paid for her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Curious as she thought they printed something about Harry again, she opened the paper.

"Oh my word!"

"What?" Ron stuffed his mouth again as he leaned over and promptly spit out his food. "Oh Merlin! I lost my appetite."

"Well, that's a first, Ron," Seamus joked as he joined the in conversation, "So what does the paper say?"

"It doesn't matter; you were here last night for a front row seat."

"Blimey! Can I keep your copy?" Seamus inquired as he saw the front page.

"Ugh, Seamus! I'm trying to get my appetite back," mumbled Ron. He lowered his head to the table to avoid the paper.

"You can have your own copy. This is mine!" Hermione moved away from Seamus as he tried to grab the _Prophet_.

"Mione!"

Hermione didn't even reply. She went back to her paper to finish reading. _I hope the boys are ready for this._

* * *

In the seventh year Slytherin boys' dorm, the two lovebirds were just waking up. Harry yawned as he buried deeper into Draco's arms snuggling against his bare chest. A few moments later, he heard soft laughter.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"No," mumbled Harry.

Draco chuckled some more. "Come on. We slept through half of breakfast. I want to get some food before we go to class."

"Mhm, we don't have to go to class. We already took the tests," Harry mumbled some more.

"Fine; five more minutes."

"Okay."

They laid comfortably on Draco's bed just thinking how the rest of the school was dealing with last night's performance.

"Hey, Britney; wake up!"

Draco's face flushed a nice shade of pink. Harry snickered. _Someone's going to die._

"Blaise! Kindly shut that hole you call a mouth," hissed Draco.

They heard some laughs behind the bed curtains and footsteps fell away from the bed out of the room.

"Argh…you made me the laughing stock of the school, Harry." He buried his head in Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry," said Harry despite the grin on his face.

"Liar."

"You know you love me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right," Harry growled, pouncing on Draco.

After a few minutes of snogging, Harry reluctantly left the comfort of Draco's bed.

"Come back to bed, Harry."

"You said you wanted to go to breakfast. Besides, I need to get some fresh clothes. I'll see you in a few minutes," said Harry as he got dressed.

"Fine. Give me one more kiss," Draco begged.

Harry leaned over the bed and gave Draco one more lingering kiss.

"Meet me at the entrance of the Great Hall?" Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"Okay, babe."

Harry slipped out of the room and walked into the common room; the rest of the seventh year Slytherin boys were sitting around the fire. Harry slowed down before he stopped behind the couch.

"Hey guys," he hesitantly said.

"Potter," they all murmured.

"Okay…I guess I'll just be going." Harry was about to take a step before Blaise stopped him.

"Hold it right there," Blaise demanded as he approached Harry.

Harry turned around; Blaise stared at him for a few seconds before arching a brow.

"Yes?" asked Harry impatiently.

"We protect our Slytherins, especially our leader. What are your intentions?"

"What do you mean?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott got up from their seats and joined Blaise.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"Do you love him?"

"How long do you plan on being with him?"

The three of them asked Harry. It took a moment for Harry to understand what they said, but as soon as he did, he replied.

"No, yes, and forever."

The four of them stared at Harry to the point where he wanted to squirm, but he wasn't going to let them intimidate him. He must have passed some test because they started to nod. Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott went back to their seats. Blaise stayed and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**BACK IN THE HALL**

_I'm so sorry that I've fallen_

_Help me up let's keep on running_

_Don't let me fall out of love_

_This isn't so bad_, thought Harry. He continued to sing to everyone but more importantly to Draco. Harry knew he was always holding back whenever they were together. A part of him felt like his whole life would fall apart if anyone learned the truth; then the other part wondered why Draco could ever fall in love with him. But at the end of the day, Harry always dreamt of spending his whole life with Draco Malfoy. _Maybe this will better cement my commitment to him_.

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_Do you think we'll make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_It's so we don't get separated_

* * *

**EARLIER AT BREAKFAST**

Draco stood outside the doors of the Great Hall. He was a little anxious about entering without Harry. He woke up this morning feeling very confident; now, it was diminishing. He could hear everyone talking about the events of the weekend. He couldn't believe he embarrassed himself the previous night.

He saw Harry walking down the stairs towards him. He leaned against the wall to wait.

"Hey, Draco." Harry gave him a kiss. "You ready to go inside?"

Draco's face flushed. "About that," Draco began, "I was thinking we could skip classes today and have a picnic outside."

"Oh, come on." Harry stood close to Draco and played with his silk green tie. "I want to see what everyone thought of your sexy performance last night."

"And I really don't want to," argued Draco as he pushed Harry a little back.

"What happened to those Malfoy ideals that forbid you to cower in embarrassment?" Harry stood with his hands on his hips.

Draco gave him a look of indifference as he responded, "They went out the window the day I started dating you."

"Oh. Well then, you're going to borrow some Potter ideals and move your arse into the Hall. You're going to have to face everyone some time."

"Fine!"

Harry smiled as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him gently towards the hall. As the doors opened, a hush fell over the students and staff.

They walked in; every student and professor turned to look at the new couple. Draco was a little hesitant and mentally yelled at himself for being a scared Hufflepuff. _Potter is turning me soft._

Harry felt Draco slow down, so he tugged on his hand.

"Babe, can we leave," Draco pleaded as his cheeks were turning pink.

Harry started to laugh, but then gave Draco a kiss; everyone began to clap for the hottest new couple in Hogwarts. Harry stepped back and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco stood there a little breathless before the laughing started as someone yelled "Hey Britney". Draco took a deep breath and pulled his Malfoy mask on as he strode to the Slytherin table.

On his way there, he saw his two best friends quickly hiding something under the table.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Blaise and Pansy said in unison.

"Did Harry tell you we welcomed him into the family?" Blaise informed him.

Draco put that little information in the back of his mind; he wasn't going to be sidetracked.

"What did you guys do?"

"Draco, darling, we didn't do anything," said Pansy avoiding the question.

"So, why are you guys hiding something?" asked Draco.

"Promise you won't get mad, mate?" Blaise added.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Harry sat down in his usual spot loading up his plate.

"Hey, Harry."

"Morning, guys. I'm starving."

"It would seem so with all the food piled on your plate."

Harry just gave his friends a smile and went back to eating. Hermione put her book down and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I have a question."

"Yes, Mione?"

"Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't by any chance know of your relationship, would they?"

"Why do you ask?"

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone froze and looked around to see who screamed. Harry turned around to glance at the Slytherin table. He saw Draco staring down at the _Daily Prophet_. Worried, Harry stood and marched over to him as he noticed his lover was unusually paler.

"Dray, what's wrong?"

"Eh…have you seen today's Prophet?" inquired Draco.

"You know I don't read that rubbish."

"Well you should now." Draco couldn't take his eyes off the paper.

"Why?" Harry asked, now worried even more.

Draco didn't make a move to let Harry read the paper. Sighing in frustration, Pansy grabbed it out of Draco's hands and gave it to Harry. He looked at the front page.

"Oh!"

"Yeah…oh! I'm so dead," said Draco as he banged his head on the table.

_**Malfoy Heir a Cross-dresser!**_

_**Last night at Hogwarts, heir to the Malfoy line performed a risqué number of a popular Muggle singer, successfully coming out of the closet in front of his peers. However, Draco Malfoy was not the only one to come out of the closet.**_

_**At the annual end of the year party, a close source of mine told us that the Silver Serpents (portraying Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini) conducted a special song dedicated to our ever lovable hero, Harry Potter. Mr. Malfoy was gracious enough to reveal to the students of their year long relationship by song.**_

_**Now, most readers might be a little confused by the well known fact of Mr. Potter currently courting the lovely Miss Ginevera Weasley. Even this reporter is a little confused though sources say Mr. Potter never had real feelings for Miss Weasley. **_

_**To read more, turn to page 3**_

_**For more photos, turn to page 5 thru 10**_

Harry couldn't believe someone leaked the performance to the paper, but he should have known it would have happened. _I mean a Malfoy, a MALFOY, performing Britney Spears and NOT in the paper? What was I, delusional or something?_

Harry glanced down at the picture of Draco dancing with his fellow Slytherins and the other picture of Draco practically molesting Harry; just remembering that moment sent shivers down Harry's spine. _I'm definitely putting this picture in my wallet._

"Everyone has seen this, Har- OH MERLIN! What are my parents going to say?" yelled a worried Draco as he turned to look at his lover.

"Calm down, love. I'm sure if they saw it, we would have heard from them by now."

"Yeah, it's not like they'd disown you or something," quipped Ron.

Everyone turned to look at Ron as he and Hermione joined the lot.

"What?"

"Nothing, Ronald," Hermione exasperated, "Don't worry Draco. Everything will be okay."

_**"**__**Will the Malfoy heir now start wearing skirts as it seems he's the submissive in the relationship?"**_

"Stop reading it, Blaise!"

* * *

**BACK IN THE HALL**

_Be_

_Be the one I need_

_Be the one I trust most_

_Don't stop inspiring me_

Draco sat still in his seat watching his lover serenade him. He never thought Harry would have it in him to perform in front of everyone.

"Hey, Draco," whispered Blaise.

"What?"

"Did you know about this?"

"No," Draco dreamily muttered.

The rest of the students were in shock to see their resident hero pouring his heart out, but none of them were as blown away as Draco was. _Why is he doing this? He must know that I know that he loves me._ Draco was aware that he expressed his displeasure of having to share his lover with the littlest Weasley. But now he wished that his insecurities didn't play havoc with Harry's feelings. _Well, after this, there shouldn't be any more problems._

_Sometimes it's hard to keep on running_

_We work so much to keep it going_

_Don't make me want to give up_

* * *

**EARLIER FOR LUNCH**

The four couples decided to have a picnic for lunch and sat out by the lake; it was going to be maybe the last few times they would all be able to hang out together. Harry sat between Draco's legs snuggling against his chest as Draco ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"So, Draco," Pansy interrupted mid-brush, "how does it feel to have the world know of your affairs?"

"It actually feels pretty good," sighed Draco.

"Really?" Harry craned his neck to look at Draco's face, "You don't mind being called Man-Who-Loves-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No, love. I don't mind."

"Hmm, you have changed."

"Of course I have, you prat. Or else I would never have gotten you."

"Awww," gushed the rest of the group. Draco sent them a small glare, but didn't work as well since his lips kept twitching up.

"So, Draco, have your parents owled yet?" asked Blaise.

"No. Hopefully, they won't know for awhile. They're on continent right now."

"Well, that's convenient," commented Hermione.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"So, how did all of this happen?"

"What do you mean, Seamus? Harry cautiously asked.

"How did you two get together?"

Draco and Harry shared a fond look and reminisced about their relationship with their friends. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch period before Hermione reminded them of their afternoon classes.

They trekked up to the castle and said their goodbyes before scattering throughout the castle. Harry and Ron had a free period, but Ron decided to have a quick nap before their last class. Harry, standing in front of the Great Hall, walked to Dumbledore's office for a talk.

Harry, after guessing for the password, went up the stairs and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," spoke Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry, what brings you here today? Lemon drop?"

"Sure, why not," said Harry as he took one and sat down in front of the desk. _When will I be offered one again?_ "I just wanted to visit, sir. It's my last year here, and who knows when the next time I'll see you."

"Do not worry, Harry. Whenever you feel the need to see me, you know where to find me. On a lighter note, I believe congratulations are in order for lasting a year."

"A year, sir? School has bee-"

"Not that, Harry. Congratulations with young Draco."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "How did you know we've been together for a year?"

"I'm afraid I have to come clean. It was I who sent those letters."

Harry sat there astounded; he could not believe Dumbledore was the cause of their relationship.

"Are you serious? We've been trying to figure out who it was for the longest time."

"I'm sorry for deceiving, but we were at a lost to diminish the fighting."

"_We_, sir?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were the ones who came to me."

"_Snape_ was okay for me dating his godson?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry and not at first. He just wanted the fighting to stop…at least in his classroom."

"Ah, yes. Draco and I were pretty vicious at that time. Well sir, since I have you to blame, I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away, my boy. Ask away."

"I was wondering if tonight after dinner…"

* * *

The bell rung and Draco and Hermione left their Ancient Runes class.

"See you at dinner, Draco."

"Bye, Hermione."

Draco walked down to the dungeons and thought about visiting his godfather. He knocked on the door and waited for permission.

"Come in," Severus snapped.

"Hey Sev. How's it going?" Draco said as he walked in.

"You have been spending too much time with that Potter brat," remarked Snape as he put his current potion on stasis.

"Don't call him that."

Draco sat on the empty stool and watched his godfather chop up ingredients.

"What do you want, Draco? Don't you see I'm currently busy?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for my abhorrent behavior to you last night. It was un-called for."

Snape arched a brow on that.

"Harry made me do it; I swear. You know how I am when I make a bet. Somehow that sneaky Gryffindor bested me, and I lost. There is no way I would ever do something so…Gryffindor-ish. And I apologize once again."

Snape gave Draco an evil smirk and replied, "Apology accepted. I already had my revenge."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you think the Prophet got pictures and the story?"

Draco sat stone still as he wondered _how in the hell did my boyfriend and godfather pull one over on me? Prince of Slytherin?_

"I'm losing my touch," muttered Draco.

And at that, Snape did something Draco was positively scared of; he smiled.

* * *

**BACK IN THE HALL**

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope we make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_It's so we don't get separated_

The students and professors in the Great Hall watched in awe over Harry singing to Draco with such devotion. Some of them felt a little jealous of the love they so obviously had for one another.

_Running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope we make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_It's so we don't get separated_

As Harry walked slowly towards the end of the Slytherin table, he thought about the future; will him and Draco make it?

_The future_

Harry knew he didn't have the best childhood, and after all the battles he fought with Voldemort, he was glad he finally found someone he could share his heart with; the one person who could understand his troubles and support him of all his decisions.

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_Do you think we'll make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_It's so we don't get separated_

Draco followed every move of Harry as he continued his march towards him. The more Harry sang the more Draco knew everyone was aware that the love went both ways. The last trace of doubt fled Draco's mind as he knew Harry was the real thing and no one else would compare.

_Running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope we make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running, running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_It's so we don't get separated_

The last notes floated through the hall but were quickly covered as the sound of applause deafened them. Draco got up from the Slytherin table and stared at Harry. Harry barely had enough time to take a breather before Draco swept him in his arms and kissed him for all he was worth. The applause reached a whole other level after that.

At the still opened doors stood the elder Malfoys; they were lucky to have caught the last part of the performance. Narcissa was glad she had a chance to see it; Lucius, on the other hand, well…he developed a tick above his eye.

Lucius wasn't a bad man though; it was revealed after the destruction of Voldemort that he was a spy just like Snape. He just didn't understand how his son could consort with a…_Potter_.

"AHEM!"

The students and staff quieted and turned towards the doors. Draco immediately stiffened; he recognized that "ahem" anywhere. Harry stared worriedly at Draco before he heard someone squeal.

"Draco, darling!" Narcissa shouted.

Draco quickly put Harry back on the ground and gracefully (as much as he could) walked over to his parents.

Lucius didn't even wait for Draco to stand closer before he demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" He held up of a copy of the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"I lost a bet, sir," Draco dutifully answered.

"You lost a bet and now you're dating _Potter_?"

"No, sir. It's not li-"

"Darling, where is young Mr. Potter?" Narcissa kindly interrupted. "I would so love to meet him. He sang one of Lucius' favorite songs."

"Cissy!" Lucius hissed to his wife.

Some students were brave enough to snicker before Lucius' glared at them, and they promptly shut it.

Harry took a deep breath before he walked over to the Malfoys. He knew sooner or later he had to meet Draco's parents. He just wished it wasn't in front of everyone in Hogwarts, and that it was later.

Standing next to Draco, Harry politely coughed to gather their attention.

"Mr. Potter," smiled Narcissa, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry as he respectfully held her hand and kissed it.

"Oh my…such manners. I like him already, Draco," Narcissa giggled. "Why don't we talk and let Draco speak with his Father for awhile?"

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, dear. Call me Narcissa."

"Call me Harry," he responded kindly and led her to the end of the Gryffindor table.

Draco watched the whole scene and was very thankful that his mother took a liking to Harry. _Now, to convince Father._

Lucius, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just saw. His wife could make acquaintances with anyone, but he didn't know what to make of this. He wasn't about to give up his plans for his son just yet.

"Let's take this discussion somewhere more private."

They walked out of the Great Hall and found an empty room down the hall. Once Lucius silenced the room, Draco immediately defended himself.

"Father, the stipulations to the bet was the dancing. That's all."

"I can see that, Draco. Just how long have you and…_Potter_ been having _relations_?"

Lucius watched his son as he had the audacity to blush and mumble his reply.

"Speak up, Draco."

"Since the end of last year, sir."

Lucius stood there contemplating his son. He didn't know where he went wrong with his son's upbringing. Lucius' plan for his son never included the Potter boy mucking his way through it. He already had an arrangement with the Greengrass family about a marriage between their youngest daughter and his son. _That was the plan and now it's ruined. _

A few minutes had passed before Lucius gave him a curt nod and walked out the room.

Draco stood there in confusion until he realized his father would never accept his relationship. He closed his eyes to calm his emotions. After a few minutes, he followed after his father.

Lucius walked back to the Great Hall, so he can leave this horrible place. He was about to walk over to get Narcissa when he noticed they were still talking. He backed up a little to watch without being seen. He had never seen his wife present an air of calmness and content outside of the manor except with family. And she was sitting with Gryffindors.

Lucius sighed with resignation; he knew that look from his wife. She was already thinking about having afternoon tea with her future son-in-law.

Draco saw his father standing in the shadows; he was sure his father was keeping an eye on things. Draco continued his way into the Hall ignoring his father and walked over to Harry.

Harry looked up unconsciously and smiled before noticing Draco's sullen mood.

"What happened?" asked Harry once he met Draco halfway.

"Nothing. It's…" Draco hesitated, "I'm okay. Nothing will happen."

"Okay," Harry softly said as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

Draco relaxed immediately in his arms and breathed in Harry's unique scent.

"Don't worry, darling," Narcissa realized, "I'll talk to him."

Lucius watched his son being comforted by Potter. He had never seen his son calm down so quickly before and with just a hug. He watched more closely at the two and had to admit they made a striking couple.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the small group. He felt some annoyance when he noticed the students quieted down again. _Don't these kids have better things to do?_

He stood in front of the unlikely trio and stared at Potter in the middle.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I believe you and I should make amends," proposed Lucius as he stuck his hand out.

Harry stifled the small gasp wanting to escape and gazed at Lucius' astonishingly sincere face.

Grasping his hand, Harry replied, "I would like that, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco let go of his breath he didn't realize he held.

Narcissa simply smiled at her husband. _Finally…he let's go._

"Come on, Harry. We should finish our discussion with your friends," she suggested as they walked back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco stood in front of his father and gave him a rare hug.

"Thank you," Draco said with such emotion.

"You're welcome, son."

"So, Father," Draco started once they let go, "I'm glad you've accepted Harry because I want to talk to you about something."

And Draco led his father out of the Great Hall. He could finally go through with his plan.

_**~fin**_

* * *

**Please Review!**

And on another note, I have edited my stories, so please read them again to see the changes and tell me if you like them. (^_^)


End file.
